The Siblings Battle
by sakura-sasuke324
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are fighting right in front of Sisuke's eyes. She then gets mad at Sasuke for fighting his best friend, and starts fighting for Naruto. I wonder what surprizes await the two siblings as they fight eachother. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1 Intro

**Sakura-Sasuke324:** Hey guys!

**Britt:** Yo!

**JJ:** Wazzup!

**Mickey:** Hi guys!

**JoJo:** Welcome!

**Sasuke:** Sakura! Why am I here?

**Sakura:** 'Cause you're in it Sasuke-kun!

**Sakura-Sasuke324:** This is my first fanfic! 3 Meh happeh now! ^^

**JoJo:** -_-… We know Alyss-

**Sakura-Sasuke324:** *covers JoJo's mouth* Don't say my real name!

**JoJo:** Okay.

**Sakura-Sasuke324:** Iruka! Do the disclaimer! *disco points*

**Iruka:** Sakura-Sasuke324 does NOT own Naruto. But she does own her co-hosts. Except Sasuke and Sakura.

**SasuSaku:** Yo!

**JoJo:** On with the story!

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Intro

Two ninjas are fighting near a waterfall. It had two statues of people. One statue on the left, the other on the right. Those ninja were doing special techniques, punching and kicking; it was an awesome fight. Those two ninja fighting are Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha. My name is Sisuke Uchiha. This is my story.

As I watched them fight and fight, my heart was breaking into pieces. The main reason why they were fighting was because of one reason, Sasuke. Naruto wants Sasuke to come home back to Kohona. But Sasuke wants to go to Orochimaru's, so he can get stronger to kill Itachi Uchiha.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Stop! Why are you doing this? Why?" I cried.

"Sisuke! Shut up you brat!" Sasuke shouted right back at me, "I can take care of you after I'm done! Just wait there!"

"I can take care of myself now, Sasuke!"

Sasuke ignored me. He didn't care what I had to say. He, then, was running to Naruto so he could punch him in the stomach. I got in front of Naruto at the last minute. So Sasuke punched me in the stomach, instead.

I smelled the air for a few seconds. It smelled like blood.

"I… Already… Told you Sasuke…" I smirked.

"I can take care of myself now!!!" I pushed his hand away from me.

"Fight me Sasuke. Fight me now." I commanded, "Fight me now, little brother."

Naruto knew this was going to get ugly, so he went to a safe spot where he wouldn't get hurt.

"Fine then," Sasuke stated, "Let the battle begin!"

----------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura-Sasuke324:** Well, that was good.

**Jojo:** Agreed.

**Sasuke:** How come I'm evil?

**Sakura-Sasuke324:** Because... You are Sasuke.

**Sakura: **Gee.. That was nice.

**Sakura-Sasuke324:** *cute pose* Aren't I just the nicest?

**Rairox64:** I missed it. Huh.

**Sakura-Sasuke324:** Yeah. But you'll be here next time. I promise.

**Rairox64:** kk! ^^

**Jojo: **Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2 Let's Go

**Sisuke: **What's up guys!

**Rairox64:** Woo!

**Luguiy:** Yeah!

**OMGitsgreen:** ...... I got nothin'

**Sisuke:** You kiddin' right?

**FunnyCuteSmartKid: **Hi guys!

**Luis (owner is: Rairox64):** Why am I here?

**Sisuke:** Because you are! Now do the dis-

**OMGitsgreen: **Wait!

**All but OMGitsgreen: **......

**AsTallasNaruto: **Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!

**Sisuke: **Dude! Where have you been?

**AsTallasNaruto:** In my sister's story.

**Sisuke: **Again?

**AsTallasNaruto: **Yeah.

**Sisuke: ***grabs luis by the shirt* Tell the readers the disclaimer luis!

**Luis: ***scared* Sisuke/Sakura-Sasuke324 does not own Naruto. But she does own her co-hosts.

**Sisuke: **Not really. Just FunnySmartCuteKid and AsTallasNaruto. OMGitsgreen is my friend's. And Luis,

**Luis: **Yeah...

**Sisuke: **Bye bye. *Kicks luis and sends him flying*

**Rairox64: **0.o

**Sisuke:** I had to do it.

**AsTallasNaruto: **On with the story!

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Let's go.

"Shaingan!" We both called out.

Sasuke looked surprised.

"Something wrong Sasuke?"

He didn't say a word.

"Oh… I know. You only thought that our older brother Itachi had the mangekyou shaingan. Huh." I explained to him, "But you were wrong. Sasuke… You don't need to kill your best friend to obtain this stage. You just need to train eyes every day."

Sasuke said nothing.

"Tsukuyomi!!" I called out.

The tsukuyomi is a type of Genjustu that mentally tortures the victim in what seems to be 72 hours in their mind, but only one second in real life. The pain will be real once the Genjustu is over. (No blood is involved in this.)

The Genjustu on Sasuke was extremely brutal. The scene was black and white, and he was chained to a cross. He was looking kind of gothic-like.

"Little brother, on a cross," I started, "Who will beat you like an ox?" I smirked.

"You think you can beat me like that?" he asked, faintly.

"You know, little brother, here's a deal. If you win the match, I'll be your slave until you get back to your old self, again. But if I win, I'll drag you home, and we'll _never_ speak of this again." I said with an evil look on my face.

"F-fine." Sasuke replied, "Make the best ninja win."

"Oh, Sasuke," I added, "If you get injured, you won't be the only one."

Sasuke looked confused.

"Wha- what?" Sasuke asked.

"I said you won't be the only one injured." I exclaimed to him.

"No! That's a lie! I won't let you get hurt I promise…"

"LIAR!!!" I shouted. And for some reason, when I yelled the tsukuyomi disabled.

"If you get hurt Sasuke, I'll get hurt, too!" Tears were streaming down my face. "I'll get hurt, too…" I repeated.

I punched Sasuke in the stomach ten times. On the tenth time, he went flying to the right side of the waterfall. He went slamming into the stone wall. I followed him, and grabbed his shirt.

"You have known that ever since we were little, Sasuke! Our telekinesis is strong! What ever happens to you, happens to me! That's why when we were little, I was clinging on to you! And calling you 'nii-san'! You know that!" I cried.

"And if you get hurt on a mission when I'm not on a mission, I get severely injured with cuts on my body! Sometimes even scars! That's why you; out of all people, were there for me when I was five!"

"I know. But what will happen to me if you kill me?" he asked exhaustedly.

"I'll stay alive, but I'll kill myself just to be with you again." I stopped pulling his shirt.

"Then instead of standing here doing nothing, should we fight?" I got off of Sasuke.

"Sure, nii-san. 'Till the end?" I asked him.

"'Till the end."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**FunnySmartCuteKid**: That was short, Again!

**Sisuke: **It was for a project! God!

**AsTallasNaruto**: What did you get on it?

**Sisuke:** *depressed* a 65/80

**OMGitsgreen**: That sucks.

**Sisuke: **You're telling me.

**FunnySmartCuteKid:** Idiots.

**Sisuke: **Funneh, it was only a chapter.

**OMGitsgreen**: How many chapters are there?

**Sisuke: **4... 5...

**AsTallasNaruto: **paragraphs?

**OMGitsgreen:** sentences?

**Sisuke: **Maybe 6.

**FunnySmartCuteKid and Sisuke: **Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3 Fight!

**Sisuke:** What's up guys!

**OMGitsgreen: **Wazzup Naruto fans?

**Sisuke: **Fans of youtubic Anime!

[silence]

**Sisuke:** What?

**Rairox64: **You just made a bad joke.

**Sisuke: **Oh.

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **Sorry if I'm late.

**Sisuke: **Sister's story?

**FunnySmartCuteKid: **Yeah.

**AsTallasNaruto: **Hey guys.

**Sisuke: **Hey dude.

**AsTallasNaruto: **I hate health.

**Sisuke:** Dude, I'm in your class.

**AsTallasNaruto: **I know.

**OMGitsgreen: **Can someone do the disclaimer?!

**Sisuke: **Take it Away Tobi!

**Tobi: **Sisuke, or anyone here, does not own Naruto. But she does own her co-hosts.

**OMGitsgreen **and **Rairox64: **Except us.

**Tobi: **Yep.

**Sisuke: **Tobi a good boy! *glomps tobi*

**Luis (owner is Rairox64): **On with the story already!

Chapter 3 - Fight!!!

The _real_ fight began.

I jumped back to the left side of the waterfall, so I could do my special justu.

"Ninja art, Dragon Possession Justu!" I called out while doing a Ninjustu hand sign. Suddenly, a dragon made of chakra appeared behind me. This was my dragon possession justu. I started running to Sasuke.

This justu is a type ninjustu. Ninjustu is a type of special technique that gives damage to the victim directly.

'All that I need to do, is make a diversion out of this ninjustu!' I thought. Sasuke looked as ready as can be. I could tell that he a plan to counteract my plan.

"Ninja art, mind possession justu!" I called out.

The mind possession justu is a justu used for spying. It also can be used for other strategies, too.

Sasuke didn't move at all. That one poofed (disappeared). The real Sasuke was hiding behind a tree. I got to him easily.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! I got you little brother!" I shouted while evil laughing. I picked a kunai and stabbed him in the leg.

"Release!" I whispered. I got back to my body. Sasuke's willpower was back, but he was in pain from the kunai. He pulled the kunai out of his leg.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! What's wrong little brother?! Are you afraid of what might happen to you?! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"You *****. I'll show you. I'll show you that you shouldn't mess with me." Sasuke was running up to punch me. And he was really ticked off. At the last minute, my sister, Teshamari, came in front of me. Sasuke punched her instead.

"Te - Te - Teshamari!" I was shocked, "What are you doing here?!"

" Promise, Sisuke." She said to me.

"What?"

"Promise me… That you'll bring… Sasuke… back… home…" Teshamari fell to the ground.

Luckily, Naruto got to her. After Naruto got out of my and Sasuke's way, we continued the battle.

"Let's continue." Sasuke stated.

"Okay…" I answered wondering about Teshamari.

Sasuke then, threw some shirdiken at me. I did a back tuck into the air to dodge Sasuke's attack. It worked. I ran up to him and did a series of punches in his stomach. The last blow sent him flying into the water. I ran up to where he drowned, then I heard something. I heard the chirping of birds.

"Chidori!" Sasuke called out.

I dodged the attack just in time, but my chest started to hurt. Will I ever win this match?

**Sisuke: **Meh need help!

**OMGitgreen: **On what?

**Sisuke:** Finishing the story! Naruto! Will you help me?

**Naruto: **No.

**Sisuke: **Please?

**Naruto: **No.

**Sisuke:** Please?

**Naruto: **No.

**Sisuke: **Please?

**Naruto: **NO.

**Sisuke: **Please?

**Naruto: **NO Sisuke! No!

**Sisuke: **Naruto. Help me, or I'll show everyone in the village the picture I took when you were in your underwear rocking out to Paramore.

**Naruto: **You wouldn't.

**Sisuke: **Oh. I would.

**Naruto: ***evil glares at meh for 5 minutes*..... FINE! I'll help you!

**Sisuke: **Yay!

**AsTallasNaruto **and **FunnySmartCuteKid: **Please read and review!

**OMGitsgreen **and **Sisuke:** Dattebayo!


End file.
